The prior art discloses various types of rifle stocks to better hold and aim a rifle to reduce recoil and to improve the comfort of a shooter and accuracy of a rifle. Such stocks have been constructed from rigid materials such as wood and plastic. For example, A U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,817 of Hogue et al. entitled “Long Gun Stock,” discloses a lightweight gun stock comprising a rigid insert molded of reinforced thermal plastic material with a foaming agent. As disclosed, the insert is over-molded with a thermal plastic material which provides the stock with the desired surface characteristics and is dimensioned with respect to its over-molded surfaces to be smaller than the finished stock. This over-mold material may be a hard un-foamed material or a thermal plastic elastomer and provides the stock with a non-slip surface.
A further development in long gun stocks is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,918 of Langevin et al. entitled “Rifle Buttstock.” The Langevin et al. patent discloses a buttstock formed of a single piece of molded synthetic materials and contains two slots so that the rifle may be carried using a sling in multiple positions. The buttstock is designed to have the same size and occupy the same exterior envelope as an M-16 rifle buttstock but with fewer parts and lower weight without compromising strength. The buttstock comprises a buttplate, a shoulder and a flange all held in spaced relationship with and integral with a panel. Two slots are formed in the panel near the buttstock, one parallel with the shoulder and the other parallel to the flange and each slot is dimensioned to receive a sling.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,102 of Plaster et al. discloses a user configurable sniper rifle stock. As disclosed therein, the rifle stock comprises a wide forearm and a relatively narrow carry portion extending rearwardly from the forearm. An action mounting portion extends rearwardly from the carry portion and an angled relatively vertical stippled grip extends rearwardly and downwardly from the receiver portion. An open rear stock portion extends rearwardly from the grip and the carry portion and is narrower and thinner than the forearm, while the action mounting, grip and rear portions are generally as wide as the carry portion.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a long felt need and potential commercial market for improved long gun stocks which are particularly applicable to sniper rifles. For example, it is important for a sniper to shoot and kill from a relatively long distance. It is also frequently necessary for a sniper to carry or hold the rifle for extended periods of time and to make a precision shot at the end of a relatively long period of time. Therefore it is important for accuracy, to reduce the fatigue of a sniper, provide a stable and more comfortable position for shooting and allow a shooter to concentrate more fully on hitting a target. Many of the same needs apply to hunters and other shooters who may travel shorter distances under less grueling circumstances and shoot at nearer targets. However, such casual shooters are probably in poorer physical condition and in need of a more comfortable and a less tiring rifle stock.
Advantageously, gun stocks in accordance with the present invention facilitate making accurate shots from relatively long distances. The long gun stocks as disclosed herein reduce fatigue, provide more comfortable positions for carrying, holding and/or firing a weapon. It is also believed that the long gun stocks disclosed herein will reduce training time and the time for an individual to become familiar with a weapon. In addition, it is now believed that the long gun stocks as disclosed and claimed herein can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price, can be manufactured from wood or plastic, are relatively lightweight, well balanced and durable.